The Odyssey (Episode)
The Odyssey Synopsis MANU BENNETT (“SPARTACUS”) GUEST STARS AS SLADE WILSON: After Oliver (Stephen Amell) is shot, he turns to a surprising person for help Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards). Diggle (David Ramsey) is stunned when he sees Felicity walk through the front door of the lair dragging a dying Oliver behind her, and the two team up to save Oliver’s life. As Oliver (Stephen Amell) hovers between life and death, he flashes back to a seminal event on the island a daring escape attempt with his new friend Slade Wilson (Guest Star Manu Bennett). Katie Cassidy, Willa Holland, Paul Blackthorne and Susanna Thompson also Star. John Behring Directed the Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim (#114). Summary At Queen Consolidated, The Hood smashes in through the window of Moira's office and takes out her guards. The vigilante draws on her, tells her that she's failed the city, and asks where Walter is. Moira says that she doesn't know and The Hood asks about the Undertaking. Feigning ignorance, Moira grabs a photo of her family and begs The Hood to spare her for her children's sake. When the vigilante lowers his bow and says he won't hurt her, Moira draws a hidden gun and shoots him. She ducks back down and then peers out, and discovers that The Hood has made his escape. Down in the parking garage, Felicity gets into her car and finds Oliver in her car, wearing The Hood's costume. He asks her to take him to his father's factory and Felicity agrees. When she gets there, Diggle is watching a newscast about the assault. Felicity tells him what happened and Diggle confirms that Moira's shot just missed Oliver's carotid. He begins treatment using Oliver's own blood that he stored. Slade takes Oliver out to train in fighting, beating him regularly. As they fight, Slade explains that they have ten days until the supply plane arrives so he has to turn Oliver into a fighter by then. Oliver points out that the mercenaries have guns and Slade gives him his gun and invites him to put it to his head. When Oliver does so, Slade easily disarms him and Oliver shouts that he's giving up. Furious, Slade tells him that they can't give up and tells Oliver that he'll either have to escape or die. He asks Oliver which he chooses to do and Oliver chooses to escape. When they return to the wrecked plane, Slade shows Oliver satellite photos that Australian Intelligence took of the island. He explains that when Fyers' men shot down their plane, he spent a year there as a captive. Oliver suggests that they rescue Yao Fei but Slade tells him to forget it. He then goes over the airfield on the map and explains that there are ten men on the field and one in the PTAC tower. The tower has bulletproof glass and Slade can't take the man out before he sounds the alert, so he'll need Oliver to sneak into the tower and kill him. Slade warns Oliver that the supply plane only comes once every three months and if they don't board it, they won't survive for the next plane. As he lies down to sleep, Oliver takes out a photo and looks at it. Oliver is sleeping in a bed and wakes up to find Laurel in bed next to him. He apologizes to her for sleeping with Sarah and she asks if it hurt when they killed him. Oliver realizes that he's been shot in the head and Slade wakes him up. They grab their equipment and Slade looks at the Deathstroke mask that he wore along with his partner. They head out for the airfield but Oliver steps on a landmine. He keeps his foot in place and Slade comes back to check on him. As he tries to figure out a way to defuse the land mine, a patrol comes down the path. Slade grabs the equipment on Oliver and hides in the brush. As the patrol comes up the path, Oliver pulls down his balaclava mask and claims to be a fellow mercenary. The mercenaries check on the land mine and Slade leaps out and kills them all. He then shoves Oliver off the land mine, confirming that it's a dud. At the camp, Yao Fei visits Fyers, who wants him to train the other mercenaries in the use of the bow. Yao Fai hesitantly agrees as Deathstroke comes in, and Fyers tells the Yao Fei that he needs to be fully committed for her sake. That night, Oliver tries to start a campfire until Slade finally takes pity on him and lights it with a cigarette lighter. When Oliver looks at Laurel's photo again, Slade asks about her and Oliver admits that he cheated on her. He wants to go back so that he can apologize to her, but Slade warns him that Laurel won't want to take him back because people turn on each other. The agent explains that his partner, Billy Wintergreen, accepted Fyers' offer to join the mercenaries. Wintergreen did it without a moment's hesitation even though he was the godfather to Slade's son. Slade warns Oliver that everyone is out for each other. Later that night, Oliver and Slade sneak up on the airfield and split up on their separate assignments. Diggle stitches up Oliver's wound and thanks Felicity for her help. She admits that she had already figured out that Oliver was up to something after he gave her the various bad cover stories. Felicity asks about the vial that they had her examine and Diggle explains it was Vertigo, and thanks to her they took down the Count. When she wonders why they came to her for help, Diggle explains that Oliver has trouble admitting that he needs help. As Slade picks off the guards one at a time with his sniper rifle, Oliver runs for the tower. When one mercenary spots him, Slade takes the man out before he can sound the alarm. After Slade kills a mercenary coming down from the tower, he draws his sword and attacks the remaining mercenaries. Meanwhile, Oliver runs up the stairs and bursts into the cabin. The radio man on duty easily disarms him and prepares to shoot. When Oliver's heart stops, Diggle gets out a fibrillator and tries to start it. When they realize that it won't work, Felicity rewires it and Diggle uses it to shock Oliver's heart back to life. Slade arrives and kills the radio man before he can radio the main camp. After complaining that Oliver screwed up, he gives him a gun and goes to make sure the area is clear. As he waits, Oliver notes a phone on the desk and dials Laurel's number. She answers but Oliver finds himself at a loss for words. Before he can say anything, Slade returns and destroys the phone, warning that Fyers' people could be monitoring the line. The pilot on the supply plane radios the tower and Slade responds. However, when the pilot utters a challenge code, Slade realizes that he has no answer and stalls for time. Oliver recognizes the code as a line from The Odyssey, the only book he read in college. He finally manages to remember the next line and Slade uses it. The pilot confirms that he'll be there in three hours. Once Slade signs off, he tells Oliver that he'll call in an airstrike once they're clear of the island. Oliver insists that he has to go back for Yao Fei, but Slade warns him that whatever Fyers has planned involves Yao Fei. Oliver refuses to abandon the man who saved his life and explains that he's spent his life betraying his family and friends, and he won't be that person anymore. Slade warns Oliver that he has three hours and Oliver asks him to call his family if he doesn't make it back. When the leads on Oliver come loose, Felicity adjusts them and then notices Oliver's rack of bows. When she points out that The Hood has killed people, Diggle insists that they've only gone after bad people. Felicity asks if it bothers him and Diggle explains that in Afghanistan, he was assigned to protect a vicious warlord. When insurgents attacked the man, Diggle and his squad were forced to kill them. The one that he killed was an 18-year-old boy. Realizing what he had done, Diggle wondered if he was a good man. Since then, working with Oliver is the first time that he's felt good in a while. Felicity wonders if he's killed anyone and Diggle says that he hasn't, but admits that Oliver has and that casualties are unavoidable in a war. Oliver goes to Fyers' camp and sees Yao Fao go into the main tent. After a moment, Oliver goes in after his rescuer and tells him that they've found a way off of the island. Yao Fei refuses to go with him, and starts to explains that he's staying on the island because of a woman. Before he can finish, Fyers comes in and Yao Fei knocks Oliver unconscious. At the airfield, the supply plane comes in for a landing. At the main camp, the mercenaries form a circle and Yao Fei tosses Oliver into the center. Fyers wonders how he survived and Oliver claims that Yao Fei isn't as strong as he looks. When Oliver wonders what they are going to do with him, Fyers says that they're going to execute him and calls Deathstroke in. Oliver calls the torturer by his real name and reminds him that he used to stand for something. Deathstroke slaps him to the ground but Oliver continues taunting him. The torturer finally prepares to kill Oliver, who offers him triple what Fyers is paying him... and one of the group's jeeps explodes. As Fyers orders his men to investigate, Slade steps out of hiding and attacks Deathstroke. The two former friends fight back and forth and Slade finally gets the upper hand. He rams his machete into Deathstroke's eye and then grabs Oliver, but Fyers opens fire and hits Slade in the shoulder. Oliver grabs a gun and returns fire, and then leads Slade into the forest. When a mercenary draws a gun on Oliver, he disarms him using the same maneuver that Slade taught him earlier. However, when he takes the man's gun, he can't bring himself to kill his opponent. As they limp off, the supply plane takes off and flies overhead. Back at the plane, Oliver removes the bullet from Slade's shoulders. Slade figures that the explosions may have encouraged Fyers' employer to order a withdrawal from the island. Now that the plane is gone, Slade tells Oliver that they have to make sure that neither one of them dies. When Oliver points out that earlier Slade thought it was certain death, the agent admits that the man Oliver has become might give them a fighting chance to survive. Back at the camp, Fyers receives a call from his employer and assures him that he still has Yao Fei under control. The employer warns Fyers that his plans are almost complete and he'll tolerate no interference. Yao Fei returns to the camp and Fyers rewards him for his service by letting him see the prisoner. The Asian goes to a tent and the woman who is tied up within her. His daughter, Shado, asks what is happening and Yao Fei assures her that everything will be okay. Oliver wakes up and Felicity and Diggle greet him. Felicity upgrades their antique computers and hacks the police computers, erasing the file with Oliver's blood sample that they took from Moira's office. Oliver asks Felicity to join them but she says that she's only there with them so that they can find Walter, who was kind to her. Once they find him, she plans to go back to IT for good. Oliver thanks her for her help and shakes her hand. Once Felicity is gone, Diggle warns Oliver that they're putting her life in danger. Oliver insists that they can protect the IT tech, and figures that Moira only shot him because she was shared. Diggle isn't convinced but Oliver explains that when her life was threatened, Moira talked about her children. Oliver admits that none of the men on the list that he went after have ever talked about the children. Diggle warns his employer that they still don't know what the Undertaking is, but Olive tells him that Moira is off-limits until they find out what is going on. Diggle reluctantly agrees but wonders if Oliver is saying that because he thinks that Moira is innocent, or because he doesn't want to accept the fact that she might be guilty. The next morning, Oliver returns home and finds Quentin questioning Moira about the incident. When Thea wonders where Oliver was, he claims that he was at the warehouse and the walls blocked his cell phone. Oliver asks Quentin if they have any evidence on the killer's identity and the detective sheepishly admits that there was a screw-up at the lab. Once he leaves, Moira hugs Oliver, who tells her that The Hood will never bother her again. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Jeffrey Robinson as Billy Wintergreen *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Celina Jade as Shado Guest Stars *Rhys Williams as Landmine Soldier *Marrett Green as TV Reporter Notes *Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Story for Episode Fourteen of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode Fourteen of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2561472/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Odyssey *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Odyssey *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-the-odyssey-season-1-episode-14 Episode 14